


Color Coordination

by Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's accident reveals the color of her undies to a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Coordination

~*~

 

 ** _Color Coordination_**

 

Fifteen shelves up, Kagome nervously glanced at the stranger sitting below her. His short-cropped, silver hair was oddly familiar. At the same time, it was all wrong. No, it should be long, flowing, and iridescent in the moonlight. The clothes were all wrong, too. He should be dressed to kill, not sitting in a library table wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Too wrong. Too…creepy.

With her arm stretched out to the right, she gave a tug on the book she needed. At exactly the wrong moment, their eyes met. It could have been her imagination. _Hazel or Amber?_ She didn’t have the time to second to guess, for her arms flung wider than her eyes.

 _It couldn’t be!_

Her mind scrambled while her body did the same. Fortunately for her, Inuyasha’s pranks paid off. In her backward tumble, she hooked her feet in the frame of the ladder as she had always done with Inuyasha’s arms when he had decided to goof off and give her a good scare by shoving off the ground with a bit more power than was needed.

She would thank him…later…after the earth opened up and swallowed her whole.

There she hung, upside down, black hair and arms flailing, her face covered by her blue silk shirt, and her belly partially hidden by her black skirt. Before she could allow her humiliation to take complete control, she decided that it would be better to fight the wretched blouse and right herself before anyone else discovered her predicament.

 _Of all the stupid, idiotic…It’s a good thing Inuyasha’s children aren’t here. I’d be hearing it for decades. They’re worse than he is._

“I see that your taste in clothing has not improved,” thrummed a deep baritone voice, obviously laced with amusement. “And your color coordination is equally appalling.”

In typical Kagome fashion, her indignation overrode her embarrassment.

“Hey!” she shouted at the interloper to her private sanctuary. Then she remembered. Green panties. Purple bra. She’d been exposed! “Gah! Stop peeping, you pervert!”

Though she couldn’t see through the material covering her face, she did hear the telltale scrape of a wooden chair against a tiled floor. The next thing she knew, she was hanging by the back of her blouse and staring into smiling, amber eyes.

“It is now quite obvious why that half-brother of mine went to such great lengths to save your human hide,” came the now familiar voice.

“And why is that?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Entertainment,” the annoying creature chuckled.

“Ooooh, you…you cut your hair! You’re supposed to be in Europe!”

“I’m home, honey,” he smirked at his surprised mate while giving her a playful shake.

“I swear,” Kagome huffed as she was lowered to the ground. “After centuries, you still act like an overgrown puppy with a new toy.”

“And after all this time, it is still bright, shiny, and new.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 **Disclaimer**

 _No profits are received for the posting of this story. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the associated characters, I only live vicariously through them. Thanks for reading!_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
